Silent Rain (levi x reader)
by skywing8
Summary: After the fall of wall Rose and the death of your mother, you are left homeless and with no one. But you under Captain Levi's watch, will your heart slowly open back up?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Rain

When you woke up, your entire body ached. You were on a soft cot in what seemed to be in an infirmary. The door slowly opened and three officers walked in. The lead one you automatically recognized as Erwin Smith. Another one was Zoe Hagen. The last one was your Captain Levi. "Your name is (f/n and l/n), correct?" Erwin Smith asked. "Yes sir." You stammer. _What do these officers want? _ You ask inside. Then you noticed that Levi was staring at you. Then you realized your upper body was covered in bandages, from the top of your breasts to your stomach. You blush and pull the blanket over you. "You survived some feat, huh? The one time you visit your mother and leave the military is the time the titans attack Rose," Erwin asked. "Smith! She did have a concussion; don't you think you should make her remember stuff slowly?" Levi asked. "Wall Rose fell?" You ask. Erwin nodded. "Captain, keep an eye on her, she is a good soldier. I will take my leave." Erwin announced and left. "Zoe I have stuff to do. Brief her on the situation." Levi said, leaving you with the strange girl who was staring at you like a science experiment. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked. "There's nothing to talk about," You whisper, clutching your fists. "You're on heath leave for the next 5 months," Zoe said. "5? Why that long?" You asked, trying to jump up. Zoe pushed you down, since you gasped when the movement sent immense amount of pain throughout your torso. "See? You suffered a wound that would kill most people, but you're lucky that Petra found you." You sighed, trying to keep your breathing normal. Nothing seemed to make sense. How did you get here, where ever you were? You asked inside your head. You decided to ask Zoe. "You're in the main Head quarters behind sina and in stohess," She answered. "I see." You muttered, trying to piece together everything. When you tried to remember something, you got an awful headache. You clutched your head. Then all you saw were titans. "Titans!" You yell, sitting up, "Zoe! Give me your 3d gear!" "What?! (Y/n) Calm down, please." She tried to calm you down. "No, Titans!" You couldn't stop yelling, you stood, trying to reach for her gear. Then a sharp needle went in your arm, and you fell into a drunken sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

II

(A couple of days later)

You ran to Levi's Office, not wanting to be late for your first day as his assistant/ apprentice. You opened the door, breathing heavily. "You're late." Was the only thing he said "Yes sir, I apologize." You said, saluting. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make me tea?" He snapped. You scuttle over to the tea making set on his desk. Your hands shook as you tried to put the boiling water into the cup. Levi's strong hands joined yours as he helped you pour the water. He was so close; you could feel his breath on your shoulder. You set the water back down. "I got the rest, sir. Just cream?" You ask. He nodded as he sat down. You handed him the cup, his fingers lightly touched yours just for a moment, and you let go of the cup. "Feeling alright there? I need you today, so don't turn out to be ill on your first day," He said. You shook your head, sitting down. He handed you paper work, and asked you to sort it by number, and then alphabetically. It seemed easy enough. Levi was writing down the people in the number folders. It took at least 4 hours, so he let you take a break. He handed you a cup of tea. "Drink this, it'll help," He said. You took it, and began to drink it, the warmness spreading throughout your entire body. "I have a question," he said. Looking at you with those deep silver eyes. "Ask away," you said. "Do you remember anything before you woke up with those injuries?" He asked. You only shook your head slowly. He stood abruptly. 'Try. What about your squad? Your mother?" He asked. What he said made you drop the cup and push you back in time at that moment.

The wind flowed past you as you used the 3mdg gear to kill the nearest titan, but it was all in vain. It already destroyed your house, trapping the only family you had left. You watched in despair as your already injured mother was buried alive. "Leutenant! (Y/n)!" Levi's voice and his shaking you made you snap out of it. Tears leaked down your face. "You're making a mess of yourself." Levi said, wiping your face. "Sorry, captain." You force yourself to say. You got up and cleaned the shatterd sharp shards cut your finger. "(y/n), stop." Levi said, taking your finger and licking the blood off. He then bandaged it. "Captain," You stuttered. "Enough. Go get some rest. Be here at 7, sharp." You nodded, leaving the lonely captain.


	3. Chapter 3

The musty library air was giving you a suffocating feeling as you closed yet another helpless book. There was absolutely nothing in this stupid library that could help you in your quest to find more about the corporal's past and it wasn't like he was just going to tell you. You sighed, staring at the leather cover of the book you held.

"(y/n)" a familiar voice said, and someone tapped your shoulder. Startled you swung the book at the person who stood behind you. It was Levi. He caught your attack with his arm. His scowl deepened. Embarrassed, you cleared your throat and looked away. "Corporal." Was all you said. "(y/n), am I that scary?" He asked. "Course not. You just startled me that am all. My nerves haven't been right lately." You said, setting the book down. "Sorry, anyways, what are you up to?" He asked you, looking over your shoulder. When you turned around to face him, he was an inch away. You have never seen him this close. You noticed his eyes were like a kaleidoscope of greys and blue. His hair was so dark it looked almost midnight black. Then you noticed he was waiting for an answer. You cleared your throat again and turned around. "Researching something." You answered, "My past, really. I've been having nightmares lately. All I see is titans. It's strange, because I see two shadows transform into the armored and the colossus titan. But- when I try to concentrate, it fades and I see my mother-" You began to choke up. A single tear leaked down your face. Levi caught it. "If it hurts too much to think about it, then don't. You're a smart kid, (your nickname) act like it." He said, letting his hand drop. You wished he didn't. You flashed him a smile. "I'm fine, rivalle." You said. He scowled again, pushing you against a wall. "Don't call me that." "Well don't call me by my nickname." "Is that a problem Lieutenant?" He asked, his hot breath washing on your skin. You felt your face get hot. Then your lips brushed against his as he slipped his hand on your chin, cradling your face. He kissed you harder, pressing his tongue on the inside of your mouth. Too long you were like that. Suddenly, however, Levi realized what he was doing and he jerked away and pushed himself away from you. "Levi-" You began, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Levi_

"What's wrong with you, rivalle?" I asked myself in the window overlooking the lush fields of shigansida. The glass was so clean, I could see myself in the glass. I have faced so many titans, i'm humanity's strongest soldier, yet i can't even face that beautiful brat. I thought glumly. "Hey, Levi." I heard the familar voice of Erwin Smith. I just scowled at him. "What? I'm busy." I said. "Busy Moping? So i take it that things with (y/n) didn't go so well?" "Quite the opposite, Smith. She _kissed _me, Erwin and i wanted it." I said. His face never changed. "That's great, right?" He asked. "Like you would understand. She's more than any man could ask for. Smart, beautiful, and strong. But, she's so broken inside and i'm afraid to hurt her even more and you planting fake memories in her just made it worse." I scoffed, looking away from him. "I had a leigitament reason. " was all he said. I was tempted to punch something, Anything. As he was walking away, I only muttered: "There is no resason to hurt someone dear to me."

As the days drew on, (y/n) continued to train under my watch. She was bedridden for so long, she had gotten weak. I would watch her, intringued by her magnificent fighting skills. One day she caught me staring. Our eyes met for what seemed forever. Then she blushed and looked away,continuing to wack at a dummy with her fists.

_Your POV_

It was raining, like it always did in your reacuring nightmares. You followed the blond and the black haired boys out of the city. But this time you could see their faces clearly. You reconized them as Reiner and berholt, your two best fiends from your mountain hometown. as you reached the small hole inthe outer wall,you remembered what was to come. "Reiner-" you began, reaching for him. But he cut you off. " Come on, sis. You are such a buzz kill since you became a soldier. We were raised for this." "Raised for what?" " The liberation." He said as berholt transformed into the colosus titan. Reiner grabbed your arm and stuck a needle in it. The pain caused you to pass out.

Back to Levi's POV

I heard her terrified shriek, and i ran into her room. Tears washed down her face, and she was tossing and turning. "(y/n)! wake up! " I yelled, shaking her. She shot awake. "No! Don't!" She cried. I held her flailing arms. "(y/n) it's me, Levi." i said. She blinked, and then collapsed into me. Her exposedskin was cold, and she was trembilng. She smeled like lavender. "Corporal" She said shakily. I only silenced her. "(Y/n) What's wrong?" I asked. She broke away, but never releasedher grip on my arms, like she was a little girl clinging on for protection. "I- Remember everything."


	5. Chapter 5

(your POV)

"You heard me right. I said everything. " You said, staring at The stupid trator. You trusted him, and he lied to you. He only stared at you in interest, and that totally set you off. "Erwin! You planted fake memories inside of me, my mother never died that day, my humanity did. My mother haas been dead ever since i was 14. I had to raise my brother by myself. I lived in the mountains, not trost. I was chosen by Dr. Jeager to lead a titan liberation on humans." You said, clutching your fists so hard your knuckles turned white. "What do you mean, liberation?" "It means that i'm a titan-shifter." You said. "What the hell is a titan-shifter?" Erwin asked, but Zoe answered. "She can turn into a titan." She said. Levi's timeless eyes never left your face. It was like he knew. "Have you ever-" "Only once." "When?" "When the titans invaded trost."That shocked everyone. All but Levi. "This is unbelivable. So you're saying-" But erwin was interupted by a knock at the door. A adorable cadet walked in. "Cadet Jeager." "Commader Smith, sir. They need you and hange immedatly." "Lead the way, cadet. (y/n) we will discuss this in mass detail." He said as he and zoe left. That left you and Levi. You didn't trust yourself to be alone with him. You tried to leave, but he stopped you. "(y/n),stay. Please." He said. "Corporal?" you faced him. He sat on the couch you sat on just moments before. You sat next to him. "I should apologize." "No, it- wasn't your fault." "I knew, and i should've tried to help. But, i was too weak, too insecure." "I understand. I rather have fake memories than the truth. Because the truth can hurt you. So bad that it's unfixable and that's why i want to be alone. Because No one can ever hurt you." you said. Levi clasped your hand in his. "I will never hurt you. I will always protect you. I love you, (y/n) if you only say yes." He said. "Yes." Your voice was hoarse. He pressed his lips against yours softly. It was slow, and it could evolve into something more. He was cradiling you in his arms. His grasp was strong. He broke off, your noses still touching. "I love you too, Levi." You whispered. You wrapped your fingers in his soft, silkly, ebony hair as you kissed the corner of his mouth, and then on his lips. You kept them there for a moment, but then you heard someone clear their throat. You and Levi sprang apart. It was A commander you didn't reconize. "Lt.(l/n). I need you to pick up something important. " He said. "Yes sir. where?" You asked. "I'll tell you in a moment if you'll follow me please." he said. Unsure, you stood and faced your captain. "Go." He said as you squezed his hand. He only smiled softly. You left with the strange commander. As the door slowly closed, the man asked, "Do you really love that man?" "More than anything." was your answer. "It's better to not to." "Why not?" You asked. "Because this is the last time you will see him." He said as he hit the back of your neck, knocking you out. _Levi _ was all you thought as your concusius faded.


	6. Chapter 6

_Levi's POV_

She was gone too long, i thought. Erwin was studing me.I bet he had a good idea why i was so worried. Yet Zoe was clueless as ever. "What's the matter, Levi? She's fine. She probally got lost." Zoe shrugged. "Who was that comander?" I asked erwin. "No clue." Erwin responded. He looked at zoe, "Hange, do you know who our mystery commander is?" " 's not even a commander. That's why we need to look for her." Zoe said. Please be alright, I thought desperatly.

Your POV

When you woke up, you were laying on a hard floor with your wrists tied behind you in hard rope. when you tried to move, a sharp pain erupted from your right shoulder. You cried out in pain. "She's awake." A familar voice said. "Quiet! she must know nothing yet. untill she joins us." A stern, older voice said. Three cloaked figures then entered the room. They were all wearing the dark green survey corps robes/cloaks. What an insult. You,however, was wearing a black tee, tan pants and the long black riding boots. "Where am i? Who the hell are you? What do you want? Answer me, damnit!" Yet you were hurt, your fighting spirit never ceased. the one in the middle chuckled, bending down to face you. He pulled back his hood, revealing a handsome yet worn face inticating age. He had blond hair like your brother, but your (e/c) eyes. "Father?" You asked.

Levi's POV

Faster i rode throughout the now darking forest. I knew exactly where she was. Erwin, Zoe, and petra rode behind me. "Corporal? Where is this secret cabin?" Petra yelled. "Past the creek, beside a cliff." Then i spotted it. "There." It was a worn out cabin, with old oak wood and the shutters were falling off. A team of horses attached to a cart sat out front. I dismounted, and charged in.

Your POV (again)

You screamed as your father jerked you upwards, causing your shoulder to scream with you. "Father! Stop, you're hurting her even more." Another man in acloak exclaimed, tearing off his hood. "Reiner. Why are you working with him?" you asked as your father threw you roughly against the wall. "Shut up child. You will join us." He said as the door banged open. It was your black knight in shining armor. He lookedlike death had come to call. "Viktor Braun. How i had a feeling you were behind this." Levi said. "hello, Levi. You are just a tad late." He said, "You two, Make sure our unexpected 'guest' does not leave here alive." He gestered to reiner and the other boy, who stood near him. "no! please father, leave him alone." you cried, hot tears washing down your face. "(y/n)." Levi whispered. "Aww, a love interest. Sorry, daughter, but i already said, she will join me, join the titan liberation. (Y/n) join me or your boyfriend dies." Your father said, pointing his sword at levi. You have never felt so helpless as you watched levi look away. Still silently crying, you nodded only once. He inserted a syringe full of clear liquid inside of you. You couldn't feel it because your arm had gone numb a while ago. "Now renounce all your affliations with the stupid military and say you'll join us. i'll let you go and your lover. You will go seperate ways." "You won't hurt levi?" You said. "No. but you decide if you will get hurt." "Enough of this bullshit." Levi said, swinging his leg at the cloaked man, knocking him down. He then drew a dagger and tried to stab reiner. "No!" you yelled as all Hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

It all happened so fast. Reiner turned into the armored titan and attacked levi, who jumped out of the way just in time for reiner to destroy the side of the cabin. You and Viktor ended upin a field a few feet away. You felt the need to protect levi. A new found strength envloped in you, and you ripped the rope off of your hands and bit your hand, tranforming yourself into the second female titan. Then everthing went white.

Afterwards, levi told you what happened. You attacked reiner, wresling him for a while untill he dissapeared. As Levi fought Viktor, Erwin and a group of garrison arrived. Viktor was arrested,and you transformed back, unconsious. You now layed beside a tree, next to levi a week later. Your shoulder was bandaged, the serium that viktor gave you stopped your enhanced healing abilities. Levi squezed your hand. "Still with me, (your nickname) ?" Levi asked. You nodded, looking into his eyes. "Come on, (y/n) you gotta say something." He said. "There's not much to say." You said. "Okay. Does your shoulder still hurt?" he asked. you sighed, turning away from him. "I'm fine. I need to talk to Viktor. Can you arrange a meeting for me?" You asked. "Yes." "Thanks. i'll see you later, Rivalle." You got up, leaving. A few days later, Levi came through and you got to see Viktor. Calling him Father didn't seem right. "You sure you want to see him?" Erwin asked. The cold dungeon sent chills up your spine. You nodded as Erwin showed you to his cell. "I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything." Erwin said, leaving you alone with your 'father'. He looked at you sadly. His greying hair was matted, his ragged clothes hung off his thinning bones like wet clothes hanging off a clothes line. He looked awful, even though he was here only a week. He just noticed you. he jumped up, throwing himself against the bars. "oh,my dearest. Have they been treating you ok? " He asked. He was acting like a caring father. You stepped back and scowled. "Like you f-ing care." You snapped. " (y/n). I do care. I'm your father." " Does a caring father turn his only daughter into a titan? No." "I've changed, dearest. Truley. Will you be a good daughter and help your father get out of this prison?" He asked, "Your mother was a good wife, she did everything i asked. Even i made her abandon you." His words were like a million daggers stabbing at your chest. You backed up into the wall, trying to get away from his harsh words. "Why?" your words were a whisper. "Because you were a useless child. I thought my experient i used your brother. But when i figured out that your mother actually kept you alive, i had to punish her for disobeying me." "You bastard! That's why she was so broken. You sick, good for nothing piece of filth! You should rot in hell for the things that you did to her!" You screamed, kicking the bars as hard as you could. Tears escaped your eyes. Erwin heard the comotion and came running. He saw you curled against the wall, away from viktor. The old man, however, was smiling crookedly and sitting on his cot, pleased at what he did. "What did you do to her?" Erwin asked the senile old man. "What she deserved." He chuckled. Erwin walked over to you. He touched your shoulder softly. "(y/n). Come on, we're done here." He helped you up. You clutched his hand. Viktor chuckled yet again. "Awww, Does Commander smith have a liking to my dear (y/n)? 'course you do. I'm pretty sure that bastard levi will share." Viktor drawled. Then, startling both erwin and viktor, you threw a small throwing knife at viktor. It missed his face by a inch. "Go to hell." You said. "Allready been there and back." He muttered as you left.

You stood on the roof of HQ, your favorite spot. The cold night sending a wave of chills up your body. Then a familar warmth joined you. he wrapped his cloak around you. Ever since your encounter with viktor, tears leaked slowly down your face. "(your nickname)." levi taunted playfully. You turned to face him. His smile faltered. He wrapped his arm around your waist pulling him to you. He wiped the tears away. "Why is eveytime i come to see you you're crying?" He asked sadly. "Levi, why are you so strong?" You asked. He placed both his hands on your face, looking into your (e/c) eyes, you looking into his grey ones. "I'm strong for you." He said,kissing you passionately before saying, "Even the best soldiers break down, some times more than others." "levi, promise me something." "Anything." "please don't leave my side, ever. Even when it rains." "What kind of rain?" "the silent kind." You whispered as you and your lover stood under the stars.

_**The end**_


	8. epilouge

You sat in the meeting room, with zoe and erwin. Four silent Garrison members stood to the side. You played with a pencil on the desk. It was four weeks since the incident, and your shoulder finaly healed. The door opened, revealing your lover. "Come on, levi, you yell at us for being late and you're late? Shame."Zoe said. Levi scowled. Then he placed an arm on the back of your chair. "I would've been on time, but i was waiting for a brat, but she was already gone." He said. reconizing his nickname for you. You turned to protest,but levi kissed you before you could speak. Turning red, you broke off and coughed. He sat next to you. "I KNEW IT!" Zoe exclamied, fisting the air," You owe me twenty, smith!" "Enough. can we get this meeting underway, please?" levi asked, lacing his fingers with yours. "Levi's right. Lt. (L/n), Can you give us information about the titan liberators?" A garrison member asked. You nodded slowly. "Viktor Braun created them to overthrow the regal system here. He hated the king, and everything about him. He wanted to rule, so he tried to stage a coup by letting titan's into the city, hoping to cause enough commotion to sneak into the castle and kill the king. But, he failed and ran and hid. He's been waning me to help him ever since i came home from the military." You said softly, squezing levi's hand. "Thank you leutenant." The garrison member said. You nodded as he addressed the entire room, "Well, viktor is to be charged with stagging a coup and attempting to kill a royal. His trial will be in two days. Any objections?" "Ummm, Comander smith?" A young survey corps member walked in sheppisly. He saluted and handed him a letter. Erwin read it, then paled. "Erwin? what is it?" You asked. "Viktor escaped."

(Cue dramatic music Duh duh duh!)


	9. Yet another author's note

Hello my wonderful readers! It is I, the author. I want to apologize for being gone so long, and I now have gotten back into the fandom. But now I've decided to rewrite the two books, so it sounds and flows better. Also Levi was kinda out of character, so I'll fix that. And the romance needs to be fixed too, along with alot of stuff. (to be fair I was 16 when I wrote it. That was 3 years ago) so I hope you enjoy the rewrite, and drop comments about your thoughts. Thanks

Skywing8


End file.
